


When your Dreams became Mine

by puppyl0ve



Category: One Piece
Genre: Awkward Roronoa Zoro, Cute Monkey D. Luffy, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Pining Roronoa Zoro, a little saucy but who knows what part 2 will be like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyl0ve/pseuds/puppyl0ve
Summary: Oneshot of what happened after Luffy met Zoro and the two were on a boat to their next destination. (Edited!)
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 9
Kudos: 110





	When your Dreams became Mine

Luffy stared into the endless blue that seemed to stretch on for miles. The pale blue was cut off by a darker, more saturated blue, without there being any sort of deviation of the color blue. He looked down, only to be reminded of how his shorts were also blue.

Normally, the sea was his favorite place. He loved the way the sun reflected off the water and how the salty wind would press against him. It promised adventure, as well as the gradual ascension to being the Pirate King, both things he loved.

But he was also bored.

With a sigh, he turned around to look at the only patch of green he had seen in hours.

“Hey, Zoro?”

A few moments passed without any response. Luffy shifted from his sitting place and got closer, kneeling down to look at the seemingly sleeping swordsman’s face. He stared down at the splotches of fading purple and green. “Zoro, are you breathing?” Luffy asked as he gave Zoro a solid thirty seconds to prove that he was alive. Zoro didn't, so Luffy moved his hand towards the other’s face, wondering if his new crewmate was more injured than he originally thought.

“Yes,” Zoro caught Luffy’s thin wrist before it could closer to his face, “I’m breathing.” He couldn’t help feeling annoyed despite knowing Luffy’s intentions were innocent.

Luffy’s eyes widened at the sudden contact. “Huh?” He exclaimed loudly, bringing his face closer Zoro’s, “You were awake?”

Zoro winced at the sudden loudness and leaned back to break the closeness. He squinted at the young boy in front of him, feeling his head start to throb from the rude awakening. “You’re the one who-,” Zoro paused after remembering how Luffy _did_ save him earlier. “A swordsman is always prepared.” It was true for the most part, he thought.

“Oh,” Luffy said. He stared at Zoro with wide and blank eyes. Zoro wondered what the boy in front of him was thinking as he stared back, only for his thoughts to be caught off when Luffy threw his head back and laughed. “I thought you were dead!”

Zoro smiled a little, the laugh was a nice break from the ambient sounds of the sea. He let go of Luffy, letting him fall back and continue laughing on the floor of the boat. He crossed his arms and settled back into a position that felt reasonably comfortable, letting his eyelids fall closed again.

Soon the laughs started to fade out and Luffy was left alone staring at the sky above him. He noticed that there weren’t any even clouds to look at. He thumped his fist against the floor of the small boat, causing it to rock.

Zoro opened an eye to look down at the boy in front of him, who was still on the floor but now had his hands on his stomach.

“I’m hungry,” Luffy whined as he sat up. He stretched his arm to grab his bag, snapped it back, and flipped it over, only for a couple of very nonedible supplies to fall out. He looked up at Zoro, who seemed unphased by Luffy’s discovery. “Zoro, I’m hungry.”

“Wait for the next island,” Zoro replied as he glanced over at the water around them. If it were a better day, he could catch some fish or even a bird, but he knew better than to risk capsizing the boat and accidentally drowning his captain. He shifted in place, feeling his sides ache from the slight movement.

“But I’m hungry now,” Luffy repeated with exasperation, letting himself fall back on Zoro. Luffy laid calmly on his lap while the boat rocked again and Zoro gripped the sides, feeling the wood slightly splintering under his hands.

After the boat stilled, Zoro felt both annoyed and relieved. He looked down at Luffy, who was still laying on his lap. “You’re not hungry. You’re probably bored.” Knowing what the next words out of Luffy’s mouth would be, he quickly added, “How about you sleep and I keep watch?”

  
Luffy crossed his arms and fell into deep thought. _I’m hungry AND bored AND Zoro doesn’t know directions at all._ “I’m not tired AND you’d probably get us lost.”

Zoro could feel the wrinkles on his forehead grow in number. If he started with being nineteen on this boat trip, he would be at least forty in spirit by the time they arrived at the next island. “Fine. I’m going to sleep and you can have fun on your own.” The sun pressed unbearable heat against Zoro’s skin, making every passing moment of the conversation more agonizing.

Luffy tugged on Zoro’s haramaki. “Hey.”

“Yes?”

“I’m bored.”

Zoro looked down at Luffy, who still had a hand clasped on his haramaki. His eyes were round and big, the irises’ brown so deep that they looked black and shiny, making it feel like he was gazing into the eyes of a baby animal rather than a rowdy teenage boy. He brushed away Luffy’s hair from his forehead, which somehow made him look cuter. _Wait, what?_

Before Zoro could rewind and review what the hell he just thought, Luffy interrupted him. “Zoro?”

“Your hair,” Zoro said as he could feel the gears in his brain struggle to turn, looking for anything somewhat reasonable to say “is messy.” He combed his hand through Luffy’s hair, which was surprisingly free of tangles, and despite how warm Zoro’s face had started to feel, he continued to hold a neutral expression.

Luffy scowled and furrowed his brows, “I’m a pirate, my hair is supposed to be messy!” His pout quickly fell away as Zoro took off his hat, moved it to the side, and started rubbing his head. His hands were bigger than Luffy’s and it felt like they were kneading out all the feelings of boredom and hunger he had felt earlier. With a smile, Luffy shifted closer to Zoro, pressing his head into Zoro’s hands. “This feels good!”

It went on for a while until Luffy bent his head back and looked at Zoro with a big smile, “It’s your turn!”

Before Zoro could stop him, Luffy twisted his body around and pushed himself on to Zoro’s lap, and pushed back the bandana Zoro wore, dropping it next to where Zoro had placed his hat earlier.

“You don’t have to,” Zoro said while Luffy ruffled his hair and scalp. With Luffy's determination at a 100%, Zoro accepted the smaller boy’s attempt with a sigh and leaned back.

This shouldn’t be something that felt nice, with Luffy sitting on his lap and his body pressing oddly against his, all while his hair was being messed up. However, it has been a while since Zoro was this close to someone else. He could feel his body heat up with every touch, not discerning against whether it was accidental or deliberate. The way Luffy's tongue poked slightly out of his mouth while concentrating made the experience even more unbearable.

“Zoro? Your face is red,” Luffy pointed out, with his eyes falling down to Zoro’s face.

It felt like time had stopped. The only sounds were the waves around them crashing together.

Luffy moved a little closer, pressing his nose against Zoro’s. “You look sick.”

“It’s hot, probably a sunburn,” Zoro said in reply, he could feel his face burn and it was clearly not from the sun. He turned his head away. The small boat made personal space a distant possibility so moving any further wasn’t possible. “Or maybe I’m dying. I don’t know.”

Luffy attempted to meet Zoro’s face again and whined. “You’re my first crewmate, you can’t die yet! I’m going to be the pirate king and you’re going to help me!”

  
Zoro glanced back at Luffy. He felt himself smile as he saw the other boy looked at him with those big puppy eyes. _How could someone so strong and unruly be like this?_ It was amusing but also concerning. He turned back to Luffy, who didn’t move from the sudden movement. “Okay, okay, I won’t die. I’m Roronoa Zoro, remember?”

“I do remember,” Luffy said with a big sigh, “but you also got caught.”

The comment itself didn’t do anything to Zoro but it somehow served as a catalyst for what he did next. He moved closer to Luffy and pressed a kiss on the other’s lips, which were surprisingly soft considering how dry his own were.

“Open your mouth.”

Luffy listened, letting his jaw go slack in response, leading to Zoro gently moving Luffy’s lower jaw up with his hand. Zoro smirked as he made the second kiss deeper, slipping in his tongue. He pulled Luffy closer by the waist, letting his other hand slip down to his hip and-

Luffy shifted on Zoro’s lap, pulling back from the kiss and wiping his hand against his mouth. “This is fun but it feels weird.” He pouted and looked at Zoro as if he expected Zoro to explain why it felt that way.

Zoro rolled his eyes but could feel his face warm up. _Nope._ He leaned back and closed his eyes. “Thanks for playing with me Captain, but I think it’s time for me to sleep.”

Luffy whined in response but it was getting late. He was starting to feel too tired to play around. He turned around and leaned against Zoro’s torso, squirming to feel more comfortable. Zoro wasn’t exactly the softest person in the world, but he did feel nicer than sleeping on the floor of the small boat.

Zoro opened his eyes after he could feel Luffy’s breathing slow and steady out. He looked up at the sky, which had gone from a bright blue to a dark one, with stars dusted across it. As beautiful as it was, his eyes fell back to the smaller boy on his lap.

Even though they didn’t know each other that well yet, he could tell that they were probably going to be together for a long time. He ran a hand through Luffy’s dark hair, feeling the softness of the strands between his fingers.

_Whatever you dream for, they’ll be my dreams too._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I might make a part 2 for this so maybe I'll post it if there's enough interest? :)


End file.
